1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate for forming a metal wiring having a low resistance and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) substrate, a color filter substrate combined with the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. The TFT substrate includes a wiring, a TFT and a pixel electrode disposed on an insulating substrate, to drive a plurality of pixels independently. The color filter substrate includes a color filter layer having red, green and blue pixels, and a common electrode facing the pixel electrode.
As an LCD apparatus becomes larger and has higher resolutions, a charging capacity of the TFT and a driving margin of the TFT is desired. Thus, various wiring structures having a low resistance have been developed to minimize a resistance-capacitance (“RC”) delay of a wiring formed on the TFT substrate.
A thick wiring having a relatively thick metal layer has been developed as low resistance wiring. A metal layer is deposited in a relatively large thickness on a glass substrate and then is patterned, so that the relatively thick wiring may be formed. However, there are limitations in depositing the relatively thick metal layer on the glass substrate. For example, as a thickness of the metal layer is increased, the glass substrate sags due to a processing stress. In addition, it is difficult to control a skew of a pattern during an etching process. For example, it is difficult to control the skew and a taper angle of the metal layer in forming a channel of a thin film transistor (“TFT”) so that the TFT may be undesirably short-circuited.